Together
by cg1
Summary: Ginny wakes in a strange room with Draco Malfoy. But she can't remember how she got there....


Chapter 1: Awaking   
  
Ginny Weasley woke slowly, stretching one muscle at a time. After this was done, still she kept her eyes closed, unwilling to break the last tie sleep held over her. She became overtaking by a felling of warmth.  
  
Under laying her warmth, was the urge to get up, move. 'Run!' her mind screamed at her.   
  
Not knowing what was causing this reaction, but knowing that it was best to follow it, Ginny raised her red-haired head off the feather pillow and tried to sit up. She was roughly pulled back down on to her side by the heavy arm that was snug under her small breasts.   
  
Letting out a soft gasp, she looked down and saw a large hand holding her prisoner. It was covered in thick, blonde hairs, making her positive that the owner was male. Following the hand to the connecting forearm, Ginny felt a shiver of fear; this man was big and strong.   
  
There was no way that she could fight him if she had to.   
  
Her gentle brown eyes tailed up the forearm till she came to a naked shoulder. Twisting slightly to the left, Ginny saw a blonde head nestled into her shoulder blades. A thin wool cover concealed everything below his waist from view; she didn't know if he was nude or not.   
  
Not knowing if that was a blessing or not, Ginny took a deep, calming breath before looking down at herself.   
  
That breath came out in a sigh when she saw the black T-shirt that covered her body. It wasn't much, being three times to big for her and hanging off her thin frame, but it was better then being as naked as the day she was born.   
  
Ginny willed herself to relax, waiting and barely daring to breath tell she felt the arm around her let up it's tight hold on her. Slowly, she scooted to her side of the bed, not noticing that there was a wall there until the heavy hand had fallen away from her.   
  
No help that way.   
  
Cursing herself, Ginny slowly raised onto her knees, then turned to face the man laying in bed with her.   
  
He'd thrown the arm that had held her over his face, blocking out the raising sun that was creeping through the window. Carefully placing her left knee beside his right hip, she slowly pulled her right knee up and over him, barely able to reach his left hip without falling onto his groin. Her hand were placed beside his shoulders, helping to keep her balanced.   
  
The man stirred, turning his head to the right. Ginny stilled, not wanting him to awake and get the wrong idea about why she was above his body like this.  
  
She starting moving again, but had barely gotten her left leg over him before the hard arm across his face moved, and his eyes opened and the smoky silver-gray eyes of Draco Malfoy stared up at her.   
  
"What--?" he murmured. He reached for her, but Ginny shot off the bed, running for the considerably large oak door a few feet away from the king-sized bed. Her tiny hand had barely touched the brass knob before Draco's arm wrapped around her delicate waist and pulled her back, his other hand covering her mouth, blocking the scream that had worked its way up from her lungs.   
  
Using the only tool she had, she started to kick back with her feet, hitting him in his exposed shins and knees. She heard him grunt before she was pulled off the ground, then turned and walked back to the bed.   
  
Draco dropped her so fast that she had no time at all to react before he twisted her around and pushed her back on to the bed, once more covering her mouth before falling on top of her. Easily he held her down while she fought and bucked.   
  
Sharply, she brought her knee up, aiming for his groin, but he just twisted his hips, using his own knee to protect himself. After a while, Ginny had used all her energy and stopped, turning her head away, not wanting to see the smirk that was surly on his lips.   
  
"If I remove my hand, are you going to scream?" he asked, so gently that Ginny barely believed it was Draco Malfoy that was braced over her.   
  
She shock her head, knowing that she hadn't the strength or the breath to yell. His hand slowly moved off her face, as if he thought she would go back on her word.   
  
"Now," he said, his voice deep and calming, "want to tell me where you were going, Red?"   
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked, feeling tears running out of her eyes and falling silently down her rosy cheeks.   
  
Draco looked started at both her tears and her words. "Ginny? What's the matter? Did I hurt you?" Quickly he moved off her and pulled her into a sitting position. His broad hands ran over her shoulders, then down her sides, felling for any injures. Her eyes were downcast, focusing on the designs that decorated his silk boxers. They were black, with red and silver dragons wrapped together on them.   
  
A gentle, yet firm hand was placed under her softly rounded chin and pulled her glaze upward, forcing her to meet his cold gray eyes. Only, there was no coldness in their depts. Just concern and wariness.   
  
And something else. Ginny wasn't sure, but it looked like,…   
  
Well, it looked like love. 


End file.
